memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation class
|operator = Starfleet |type = Dreadnought |active = 23rd century }} The Federation-class was a type of 23rd century Federation dreadnought-type starships operated by Starfleet. Based on the standard Starfleet design tree and hull components of the time, the Federation-class starships were bulkier sisters of the heavy cruisers. The dreadnoughts employed a different arrangement from Constitution-class, including a forward-facing shuttle bay, a four dish sensor/navigational deflector/tractor beam dish arrangement (including a single aft sensor dish) and most prominently, a third nacelle, all design elements largely abandoned in future starship development. ( ; ; ) Ships of the class ;Uncertain * Appendices Appearance * See also * Background information The Federation-class starship was originally seen on a display in the Starfleet Academy's training simulation in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The display was a page pulled directly from Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual. The Technical Manual lists the USS Federation as being the prototype of the class. The Motion Picture originally contained a voice-over in the beginning of the film for the dreadnought USS Entente, NCC-2120. This was a direct reference to the Technical Manual and its entries for Federation-class dreadnoughts. (The manual was heavily used as a reference for the first film.) While this line of dialogue remains intact on the laser-disk, VHS, and Beta releases of the film, the Director's Cut DVD explicitly muddles the track, making the line difficult to hear. The concept of a three-nacelle starship has been derided by some as contrary to Gene Roddenberry's design requirements for Starfleet ships, violating both the "pairs" rule and the "nacelle line of sight" rule, but there is nothing in canon that mandates these rules (it is also possible that three-nacelle starships used only two of their nacelles at any given time, and the third is considered as spare, in case one of used nacelles would be rendered inoperable). There are two ships that violate the "pairs" rules: the and the "off-timeline" version of the are canon three-nacelled ships. There are many ships that violate the line of sight rules as well as several single nacelle vessels, including the , , and . It is worth noting that Gene Roddenberry personally signed off on the Federation class in 1973, the schematic for the class is seen in canon, and one of her class is explicitly mentioned in the only Star Trek movie of which Gene Roddenberry himself was in charge. Apocrypha ]] The ''Federation-class was included in the Star Fleet Battles series because the company was allowed to use material from the original series and the Technical Manual only. The novel Dreadnought! by Diane Carey also featured a vessel of similar design, the USS Star Empire. The game Star Trek: Tactical Assault also featured a variant of this class as a "Federation Dreadnought". According to the Star Fleet Technical Manual, a total of twenty vessels were planned: External links * * Forgotten Starships at TrekPlace - an article discussing the canon appearance of this class * de:Federation-Klasse Category:Federation starship classes